Asparagus Lasagna
Prep Time: Cook time: Serves: 2 or 3 persons Description A small, simplifed version of a larger recipe, which is given at the end. Ingredients * 4 rectangular no-cook lasagna noodles of a size to fit a foil loaf pan * 1 lb green asparagus * 1 small jar of Alfredo pasta sauce * 1 package of shredded Italian cheese mix * 2 tablespoons of grated Parmesan cheese. Directions # Asparagus: Trim asparagus. Cut stalks into 1-inch (2.5 cm) pieces. In large pot of boiling water, cook asparagus for 3 minutes (i.e. blanch to preserve colour). (Or microwave to tender-crisp stage.) Drain and refresh under cold water; drain again. Remove ⅓ cup/100 ml asparagus tips. Set aside. # Assembly: Place 1 noodle in bottom of greased pan, spread with 4 or 5 tablespoons of the Alfredo sauce, scatter over ¼ of the asparagus and then sprinkle with 4 or 5 tablespoons of grated cheese mix. Repeat layers 3 more times. Top with final layer of a noodle and sauce. Sprinkle Parmesan over top. # Cooking: Place pan on a baking sheet and bake in a 375°F (190°C) oven for 35 to 40 minutes or until bubbly and top is light golden. Sprinkle reserved asparagus tips over top. Bake for 5 minutes or until asparagus is heated through. Let stand for 10 minutes before serving. # Variation: Some slices or strips of prosciutto or other ham may be added to each layer for a more complete meal. Full Recipe Preparation # Preheat oven to 375°F (190°C). # Asparagus: Trim asparagus. Cut stalks into 1-inch (2.5 cm) pieces. In large pot of boiling water, cook asparagus for 3 minutes (i.e. blanch to preserve colour). (Or microwave to tender-crisp stage.) Drain and refresh under cold water; drain again. Remove 1½ cups (375 ml/) (⅓ cup/100 ml for small one) asparagus tips. Set aside. # White Sauce: In saucepan, melt butter over medium heat. Gradually whisk in flour and cook, whisking, for 1 minute. Gradually whisk in milk. Bring to boil, whisking. Reduce heat to medium-low. Cook, stirring, for 10 minutes or until thickened. Remove from heat. Stir in cubed goat cheese, lemon rind and juice, salt, pepper and nutmeg until cheese has melted. # Noodles: Meanwhile, in large pot of boiling salted water, cook noodles for 6 to 8 minutes or until almost tender. Drain and cool in cold water. Remove and arrange in single layer on damp tea towel. (Or use no-cook lasagna noodles.) # Assembly: Arrange 3 noodles in single layer in greased 13- x 9-inch (3 L) glass baking dish. Spread with 1 cup (250 mL) of the sauce, then ¼ of the asparagus, then ¼ of the mozzarella . Repeat layers 3 more times. Top with final layer of noodles and sauce. Sprinkle Parmesan over top. (For the 2-serving (possibly 3) quantity, use a foil bread pan and rectangular no-cook lasagna noodles that fit it if available.) # Cooking: Place pan on a baking sheet and bake for 35 to 40 minutes or until bubbly and top is light golden . Sprinkle reserved asparagus tips over top. Bake for 5 minutes or until asparagus is heated through. Let stand for 10 minutes before serving. Variation Substitute 8 oz (250 g) cream cheese, cubed, for goat cheese, and Gruyère cheese for mozzarella. Let stand 15 minutes before serving. Some slices or strips of prosciutto or other ham may be added to each layer for a more complete meal. Category:Lasagne Recipes Category:Asparagus Recipes